Wonder Woman vs Erza Scarlet
Wonder Woman vs Erza Scarlet is ZackAttackX's one hundred and fourth DBX. Description DC Comics vs Fairy Tail! It's a clash between comic books and anime/manga as the Princess of Themyscira takes on the battle mage of the Fairy Tail guild! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Themyscira - DC Comics. The Amazons had become quite the problem for the Fairy Tail guild as of late, and Erza aimed to put a stop to them. She ventured overseas to their homeland, descending in a plain field on the island, where she found the leader practicing her swordplay. She landed before her adversary, drawing her sword to her hand. Without turning around, Diana spoke down to her foe. "An outsider dares to enter and draw their blade against me?" Slightly uneasy, Erza pointed her blade in Diana's direction, challenging her. HERE WE GO! Erza was the first in the fray, attempting a piercing blow to Diana's chest, which the Amazonian repelled comfortably with her shield, bringing her sword back round and swinging for Erza's neck. The mage ducked and continued to press her offense in the form of heavy strikes and overhead cleaves. The goddess fell back on a defensive posture, remaining unscathed by her opponent's offense. She ducked behind her shield and pushed Erza back with it. As Erza staggered, she decided to switch her tactics. She equipped her Black Wing armour and took to the sky, calling a pair of axes to her hands. She flew down towards Diana, who remained on the ground as Erza neared, ducking behind her shield again, holding off Erza. The mage flipped overhead and struck Diana in the back with her heel, knocking her foe away. She then used her Moon Flash spell, which Wonder Woman blocked again, but was still blown away by the impact of the attack. Diana spun and recovered as Erza pursued, axes at the ready. As Erza raised her axes up to deliver a vertical slash, Diana used her lasso to wrap around the mage's arms, restraining her. She then reeled Erza in and delivered stiff knees to her gut before flying above her and spiking her to the ground with an axehandle. The mage crashed hard, but wasn't out of the fight yet. As Diana closed the distance, she quickly changed into her Addamantine armour and protected herself from Wonder Woman's next attack, which was going to be a pierce to the heart. Erza's plan was to play defense until Diana began to tire, which seemed to be working just fine, as Wonder Woman had a lot of difficulty penetrating Erza's immense defense. Diana again resorted to her lasso, wrapping it around Erza's neck, then yanking her in for a devastating attack, but again, Erza's defensive measures were covered, and a quick swat with one of her massive shields forced the goddess to break her hold. Erza then switched to her Piercing Armour, feeling that now was the best time to end the engagement. But Wonder Woman had other ideas. As Erza thrust her lance towards her foe, Diana parried with her sword and dragged it towards the ground, buying her time to jump up and punt Erza in the face with a powerful boot. Erza was dazed and Wonder Woman's offense continued in the form of crosscuts and cleaves, chipping away at Erza's armour. Erza tried to recuperate by answering Diana's power with her own, which proved to be unsuccessful. She tried to pierce for Diana's chest when her foe attempted an attack, but Diana took to the air and again grabbed Erza with her lasso, dragging her into the air as well. Erza immediately reverted to Clear Heart Clothing for an offensive advantage, her changing her attire freeing her from the lasso. She then grabbed onto the lasso and pulled Wonder Woman in, cutting her in the chest and punting her to the ground. The blow wasn't fatal, but Diana was obviously hurting. Erza landed in front of her and rushed in with a finishing blow. Diana quickly countered by throwing her shield into Erza's face, dazing the mage. Wonder Woman then used this distraction to close the distance once more and pierce Erza through the chest. Erza's blade dropped to the side as her eyes closed for the last time. Her body hunched over lifeless as Diana removed her sword from Erza's chest, allowing the mage's corpse to slump to the ground. Clutching at her wounds, Diana left the scene. DBX! Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights